Secrets Revealed
by PyroMidnightAngel
Summary: When the Cullens return to Forks/Hallows, they meet the new girl,Rowena Raven.After her mother's death, they discover the mysterious secrets in Rowena's past and a horrific truth;she's both human AND vampire,existing in one soul and her sister Alyssa.
1. Chapter 1

Rachael and I stumbled down the plane at Washington. No, in truth, Rachael stumbled down while I was heaving our luggage down. I'll never criticize the time it used to take for my butler to take our entire luggage down the plane. Every single one of the passengers was gawking at me, which made me blush. Definitely not a good sign.

I was once the daughter and heiress of a world-known company, born with a silver spoon in my mouth. That was when the new product my company was manufacturing malfunctioned and I became poor overnight, stripped of my future and everything that came with it. Thomas Raven, the father I had always loved and respected, ran off with the secret stash of money Rachael and I had saved, in case we needed it, and left only a few of the less pricey jewelry. For months, we searched for a house within our budget, but to no avail. We were about to give up our search when Rachael received a call from someone called Carlisle about a house he wanted to sell, located at the northwest of Washington State in the Olympic Peninsula, in a town called Hallows.

After paying for the house, we found that we had plenty to spare, so we repainted the two bedrooms faced out over the front yard and some of the furniture were replaced. Rachael took the larger room while I took the smaller one; it didn't matter who gets which since both of them were about the same size, the only difference was the closet space. I painted mine forest green, Rachael painted hers beige, and I drew some flowers on them.

While Rachael was out on errands, I took out my drawing kit and began drawing on the walls of my bedroom. On the wall facing my bed, I drew a small meadow with wildflowers − violet, yellow and soft white. And on the two opposite walls, I drew two sisters; the younger sister with dark tresses and a pair of pale purple eyes and the older sister with long lustrous mahogany hair and eyes the exact same shade as the younger sister. Both were unforgettable, especially the younger sister. They were wearing sundresses; one white and the other light blue. I went on painting, making the whole picture seem more realistic.

Only when I heard Rachael's car stop at the front yard did I snap back to reality. I took a step back and examined my work. As always, it was flawless and extremely well-detailed. Then, Rachael entered the room and saw what I had done on the walls. Her face, which was wrinkled with laugh lines, broke into a beautiful smile.  
"It's beautiful, Rena. How about continuing with Art?"She asked. I saw the sacrifice in her eyes and knew that it would cost too much and would be over our budget.  
"No, Mom. I can do without it, besides, I only took it out of curiousity," I lied, forcing a smile on my face. "Why don't you help me sort out my clothes, Mom?"

In the end, we spent the whole of that day and the next few on the clothes. Who knew how much clothes I had? Rachael continued babbling on and on about my new school and how to get there, practically every second of the way. How was i supposed to be excited when the girl I treated as my best friend, Seline, dumped me soon after i became poor? She had helped me regain the self-esteem I had lost, then stamped on it like how people trodded on cockroaches. Even though, in my condition, i could never accept a new environment, but the choice was not mine to make. I had to finish my education first.

During the last few weeks of the summer holiday, I sat on the windowsill in my bedroom, wrapped in a thick blanket, staring dejectedly into the near-constant cover of clouds with silent angry tears falling down.

This is the starting of a whole new life here in Hallows.

**A/N: So How do you like it? Please review! Constuctive criticism appreaciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter Two.

When I woke the next morning, my head throbbed from last night's nightmare and the wind howled as the drizzling rain pattered against the window. I shivered in the cold and pulled a jumper over my nightdress, then went to the bathroom to take a bath.

After changing into everyday clothes, I went downstairs to make breakfast. As I went past Rachael's room, I heard the steady soft snores from her and knew that she had been burning the midnight oil again; she only snores when she stays up too late. Rachael worked in a restaurant in Seattle and, since the working hours depended on the number of customers, we never knew when she would return home.

I ate a bowl of cereal, then left the house. Rachael had told me the directions to the school, hopefully I wouldn't lose my way like I always do.

As always, Rachael had exaggerated the distance from my house to the school and I reached there with plenty of time to spare. Ugh. Sheepishly, I cut the engine and stepped out of my car and into the rain. The Several drops of rain trickled down my neck before i could pull my hood up as I entered the first building, witha sign over the door reading FRONT OFFICE. I hesitated when reaching towards the door, but knew that there was no way I could finish school without letting anyone see my face.I squeezed my eyes shut, opened the door and stepped in.

**A/N: How is it? I Know, I know. Too Short . Sorry. No flames please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twili**ght

The room was well-lit and warnmer than I expected it to be, with orange walls. Papers, flyers and notices cluttered along the walls and a big clock tickled loudly in the silent room. It was cut half by a long counter, with mountains of wire baskets filled with papers and brightly colored flyers stapled to its front. Two desks were behind it, one of which was mannered by a kindly-looking old man with faded gray hair and merry blue eyes, wearing a sky blue T-shirt, which made me feel very overdressed, with a beige turtle neck sweater and russet was talking to his cellphone when I entered and didn't even notice me until I pulled my hood down and shook my hair out.

His eyes were bulging out of their sockets as he assessed me from head to toe. I blushed tomato red. Many of the students and families in L.A. usd to do that when they saw me, but I couldn't understand why people would still do that, even when I was no longer rich and famous.

"Can I help you, Miss?" he asked.

"Perhaps you've heard of me, Rowena Raven? My mother has registered me here for ......" I muttered as he began to dig through a huge stack of papers that was piled perilously on his desk. I waited in silence until he found the paper he was looking for. "Here's your schedule and a map of the school. The routes are highlighted to show you the way to each class." He took a pencil and passed it to me together with a slip of paper, explaining that it must be signed by teacher from each class and returned it to him by end of the day. He smiled warmly at me...a little too warm that seems putted on. I nodded, flashing a quick smile at him, quickly pulled my hood up and left the office.

When I went back to my car, other students were arriving and the rain had settled to a quiet drizzle. I drove around the school, following the line of traffic. I was surprised to see that most of the vechicles were older than mine with a few 'quite-new' ones scattered amongst them. Even my Enzo Ferrari looked worned out. As soon as I pulled into a spot away from the others, I cut the engine and pulled out the map to memorize the routes. After a while, I gave up and stuffed it back into my bag, slung the strap across my chest. I took a deep breathe and stepped out of the car.

As soon as I got out, instinctly I pulled my hood up and quickly step behind a group of chatting girls. Although the jacket I had on was not the flashy type that I used to favour, it was of a better quality than the ones around here. I plugged my iPod on and turned up the volume real high, perhaps this might blast me deaf so I don't have to pretend to listen. The classroom was quite big, considering that there were less than 30 desks. The students ahead of me stopped just beside the doors to hang up their coats on a long row of hooks. Taking off my jackets, I copied their action and at the same time took out the slip of paper from the jacket pocket. Walking towards the teacher, I noticed a pair of twin boys, with porcelain-colored skin with spiky red hair in the front row. It's kinda of walking past a pair of red stoplight. For a moment I blinked, almost stumbling into the teacher's desk. I recovered quickly, pushing the slip to him. Mr was tall, a muscled and handsome man with honey-blond hair and butterscotch eyes. It was not his movie-star quality looks that caught my eyes but rather the fact that his skin, like mine, was chalky white. His reaction to my name, was a knowing smile and I found that this shocked me because this was a far cry from the adoring or admiring looks that I used to get from teachers and students alike. Without a moment's hesitation, he signed my slip of paper and sent me to an empty desk at the back, which was a relieve... at least, that was how I thought it would be.

At the back, my new classmates stared curiously, while some of the girls threw jealous glances at me. I looked at them in confusion, not understanding their reaction, then they all returned to looking at the teacher. I stared at the reading list that the teacher had given to me, together with my slip, and found that I had read and memorize all the books listed there. It was comforting at first to learn that I had little to catch up with, but then I remembered about Seline and I quickly put the paper down and began listening intently to what the teacher was saying. It was about Shakespeare and one of his plays,Romeo and Juliet. Then, all of a sudden, he asked me a question.

"Miss. Raven, please repeat what Romeo said to Juliet in the tomb." I spoke without a moment's hesitation, in a bored voice.

"_Death, that hath sucked the honey out of thy breath, hath had no power yet upon thy beauty_." He blinked, then continued on with the lesson. Thereafter, I met three more tachers whose first names were "Cullen", namely Mrs. Cullen the Biology teacher, Mr. E. Cullen the Music teacher and Mr. Cullen the PE teacher. They were all every nice teachers and, like Mr. J. Cullen, they were astonishingly beautiful. None of them bombard me with questions and asked me to introduce myself, like those in L.A . Also, the students here at Hallows were even more friendly than those in L.A, and their friendliness was truly genuine. They always called me by my name and nothing else, unlike the girls who despise me because of my naturally pale skin in sunny L.A. So long since I felt this willingness and eagerness to go to school, almost like an eternity. I'd found new, genuine friends who like me for being me and liking my company.

Many weeks had passed in a blink of an eye, even faster with so many friends to chat with and pass the time away. By now, I was able to name, if not recognise, everyone in my classes and they also knew me as the shining star of the class, as I always seem to ace everything. Every day, every moment in school was blissful and filled with happiness, such that I always whined when school ended. There was just not enough time in a day for me as there was so many things I wanted to do! Sometimes, I wished I could slow down time so that I have more time to be with my friends and talk to them. But that's impossible.

Teachers, including the Cullens, were all very nice and excellent teachers who seem to add to the enjoyment of going to school each day. Every morning, as I looked into the mirror, I saw a girl I could barely believe to be me. Her eyes were sparkling with life and youthfulness and her cheeks were flushed pink. No longer did I look like an undead, more humane than I ever was.

Speaking of classmates, there's this new guy in school called Joran Philino Sphere who transfered here from Australia just a week after me, with blue-black hair and startling silver gray eyes. He had Music with me. A very nice and smart guy,which all the girls went completely ga ga for. Which was no surprise since Joran was an exceptionally handsome guy, what our moms would call a heartthrobe. Even though we were partners, we never really talked to each other unless it was compulsory. He was the one who started speaking to me and, slowly, we became friends, than best friends, then we began dating. It was around July then, when Joran asked me out. When I asked him for his reasons, he was stammering so badly that I couldn't make out neither head nor heel of what he was saying.

"Calm down, Joran. Just speak slowly. I can't understand what you're saying," I said. Joran took several deep breaths before finally speaking coherently.

"Remember the first time we met?" Joran asked.

"Yes, of course. You kept staring at me as you stood beside Mr. Cullen, I didn't understand why," I replied. "That's because I fell for you, at the very moment I set my eyes on you. It was raining then, right? There was a certain thing in your eyes that was both heartbreakingly beautiful and sad, something that caught my eye and opened my heart's gate for you. The feline grace in your each and every steps were impossible to ignore and not love, and so was the sound of your laughter. Nothing was ever the same again for me. Every movement you made, every word you spoke rang clear and vivid in my thoughts, even though they have already left your lips. I can never forget anything about you, even when we were not together or when I'm at home,"he spoke in a faint whisper, just loud enough for me to hear.

"For a long time, I had wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend, but I fear that you may not agree, so I kept my tongue. Now, I feel that it's the right time. So, will you, Rowena Philips Raven, become my girlfriend?" Tears of overwelming joy spilled down my cheeks as I smiled joyously at Joran and spoke the one word that he had been waiting for so long.

"Yes."

Then, Joran cupped his gloved fingers underneath my chin so that we were looking at each other, then bent down to kiss me full on the lips. His lips were soft and sweet, but also cold. My heart was crashing hard against my chest as we kissed each other passionately and I was certain that he heard it. Seconds later, we broke apart and then, it started to snow. The snow on that very day was the most beautiful ones I had ever seen, as celebrated my first kiss with a guy and also as Jorans' boyfriend.

**A/N: Well...How do you like it? I wrote the previous chapter sgort, so I wrote this one longer, as compensation. Constructive comments appreciated. No flames please.**


End file.
